


Ten Year Reunion

by havocthecat



Series: Mini OTP [15]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bickering, Clones, Companionable Snark, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fandom High, Femslash, Het, Multi, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet and Daniel are looking for Ancient medical technology. They find Cylons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Year Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocs-cry.livejournal.com/2988.html). Sort of an AU of the Mini OTP AU as well as Fandom High fic. Written for [](http://rhi-silverflame.livejournal.com/profile)[**rhi_silverflame**](http://rhi-silverflame.livejournal.com/) as part of the Fandom High Secret Santa exchange. Thanks to [](http://ladybug218.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladybug218**](http://ladybug218.livejournal.com/) for a wonderful beta job, and to [](http://medie.livejournal.com/profile)[**medie**](http://medie.livejournal.com/) for encouragement!

Setting: New Caprica (aka M4X-559)

"Uh, Janet." Daniel reached over, grabbed Janet's arm, and nodded off to the right. "What are those?"

Janet shook her arm free and looked at the area Daniel was staring at. A line of silvery metallic creatures were marching through the forest, exiting the tree line and making their way on the road. Her eyebrow arched up. "I'm not sure. Robots of some kind."

"Yeah, that's not good," said Daniel. He shook his head. "Let's not be spotted by them."

Janet was frowning. "I think that's someone human walking with the robots."

"We can investigate _later_ ," said Daniel firmly. He led the way behind a ruined wall, where they crouched and started talking in whispers. "First we need to--"

"I know, I know, check out the museum full of Ancient technology," said Janet. "I could swear that some of the photos the MALP sent back before it was shot down had Ancient medical technology."

"It would've been faster if Elizabeth had let us take one of the puddlejumpers," said Daniel.

"Liz said they were all tied up in maintenance. You can spend the entire hike lecturing me on never having learned Ancient," said Janet. "That _was_ your plan, wasn't it?"

Daniel shifted under Janet's look. "It _would_ be incredibly useful. You know Elizabeth and I aren't always going to be there to translate everything."

"But you _are_ going to be around to translate this," said Janet. "Honestly, you'd think I hadn't taken Latin in high school, then stolen your illicit Ancient dictionary and started learning it then. I'm just not the expert that you two are."

"How can you be so awful at it when you've had Elizabeth and I teaching you for the past twelve years?" asked Daniel. He peered out from behind the wall. "The robots are gone. We should start moving now."

"Oh, I'm sorry, _dear_ ," snapped Janet. "I've been too busy re-earning my medical degree, adding a specialization in genetics, and keeping up with my specializations in alien physiology _and_ exotic diseases. I can't _imagine_ what I've been doing with all my spare time to keep me from learning much Ancient."

"It's a long walk," said Daniel, stepping out and heading toward the road. "We should save our breath."

Janet glared at his back. "Sometimes I really hate you."

Daniel glanced over his shoulder. "Is that why you threatened Elizabeth when she tried to send Rodney McKay along?"

"Mm-hm," said Janet. "I don't want them to see where I stash your body. Dear."

***

Janet slouched against the wall of the ruined farmstead, rummaging in her med kit. "The bandages shifted when I dropped it," she said.

"I don't get it," said Daniel. He was slumped next to her, one hand applying pressure to a sluggishly-bleeding cut on his bicep. "How does a woman in stiletto heels show up on a Wraith-culled planet?"

The scuffing of dozens of feet against the forest floor had them both looking up. Janet shoved her bag to the side and drew her handgun. Daniel raised his P-90, the grip slipping against the blood on his hand.

"Janet?" Anders skidded to a halt five feet from her.

"Anders?" Janet pointed her Beretta at the ground and stood up. "What're you doing in the Pegasus galaxy? Not to mention in this universe? Hi, Sharon. Kara. Are the Wraith after you?"

"Wraith?" Anders shrugged. "Nope. Cylons."

"Didn't you tell me about the Cylons once?" asked Daniel slowly. "And how many of these people did you go to high school with?"

Janet nodded. "All the Twelve Colonies people at Fandom talked about them," she said.

"They're on our tail right now," said Kara. "Radio frequencies are all blocked. Is that our old archeology teacher?"

Janet flushed. "We're engaged now."

Anders' jaw dropped. "You're nailing the archeology teacher?"

"He quit ten years ago!" said Janet. The very same day she'd graduated from Fandom High, as a matter of fact. Not that it was a very well-known fact.

A mortar flew over the wall and landed on the far side of the ruined building. Everyone shifted closer to the wall abutting the clearing. "Can we argue about that later?" asked Kara snappishly.

"So why is it that the Cylons are trying to kill you guys again?" asked Daniel. Janet pulled off Daniel's jacket and started bandaging his arm.

"Because we exist," said Anders. He poked his head up, peered out the blown-out window. "Hey, did you know D'Anna's a toaster?"

"D's a Cylon?" asked Janet.

"Do you _mind_ not calling us that?" snapped Sharon.

"Sharon, you're a Cylon too?" asked Janet. She chuckled. "A couple of those paleontology conversations make so much more sense now."

"How is it that you're engaged to the archeology teacher?" asked Sharon.

"Janet's a middle-aged woman in a cloned body," said Daniel.

Anders whistled. "Buddy, you are _so_ dead."

"Again?" whined Daniel.

"Colorado Springs has got to be an interesting place," muttered Kara, slumping against the wall next to Janet.

"You're telling me," sighed Daniel.

"Wait, Anders, are you saying D'Anna's out there right now?" asked Janet. She handed Daniel his jacket, then popped up and tried to peer out the window with him.

"Have you grown at all since high school?" Anders asked her.

Janet rolled her eyes. "Stop teasing me and pick me up a minute, will you?"

Anders snickered. "Sure thing," he said,

***

"So let me get this straight," said D'Anna. "Janet, you and Daniel are engaged. What about Liz?"

Janet looked away. "She and I are still dating too."

"And you're still alive?" asked D'Anna. "Brave woman."

"Can we switch topics for a minute here?" asked Daniel. "I don't understand why the Cylons want to kill off the entire human race."

"They tried to kill us off first," said D'Anna. She and Anders glared at each other for a few minutes.

"Hey!" exclaimed Janet. "Do you mind? God, if I'd known it was going to be like this, I'd have brought alcohol along on this mission."

"What _are_ you on Caprica for?" asked D'Anna.

"Caprica?" Daniel shook his head. "This is M4X-559. In the Pegasus galaxy. We got word of a Wraith-culled planet that had a museum full of Ancient technology."

"So you know how to get to Earth from here?" asked Anders. D'Anna suddenly looked interested as well.

"No one's going to Earth from here," said Janet. She groaned. "Liz is gonna _kill_ me."

"She is?" Daniel looked suddenly eager. "As in she's going to be mad enough to break up with you?"

"Daniel, will you shut _up_ about that?" asked Janet plaintively. "Do you know _anyone_ better qualified to negotiate a peace treaty between the Cylons and the people of the Twelve Colonies?"

"Oh." Daniel sighed, disappointed.

"Didn't Liz take Roslin's class when Roslin was teaching at Fandom?" asked D'Anna.

"Yeah, I think so," said Janet. "How come?"

"Maybe she'll be biased for the humans," said D'Anna. "A lot has happened since Fandom."

"She was friends with you before she took Roslin's class," said Janet.

"True," mused D'Anna.

"Am I going to trust all of this to you guys?" asked Anders.

"No, you're going to come along," said Janet. "I'll bet Liz would be able to find positions for a bunch of military types that don't answer to the IOA."

"Actually, we're mostly guerillas," said Anders. "Getting back to civilian life might be nice."

"Then we can torture Dr. Heightmeyer with a whole lot of posttraumatic stress disorder counseling," said Janet, grinning at him. "It's got to be better than hanging around this place for much longer."

"I _did_ get an invitation to the ten year reunion," said D'Anna.

"Genocide would look really awful on your list of accomplishments," said Janet.

Anders shrugged. "I'll just go with it," he said. "For now, anyway."

\--the end--


End file.
